


you can always come home

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Series: 100 ways to say [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, 100 ways to say i love you, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, Pacific Rim AU, like ten other characters are here briefly but this is mostly just clarke/raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: clarke, raven, and the pacific rim fusion fic you didn't want.ORclarke and raven save the world.94. 'you can do it'





	you can always come home

**Author's Note:**

> finally, i've written something! i rewatched pacific rim on the weekend & it rekindled my old passion for the 100/pacific rim au's so here's this! also goes with no.94 in my 100 ways to say i love you challenge. i did change it from 'you can do it' to 'we can do it' but hey!
> 
> title from [here](http://michellekpoems.tumblr.com/post/123084371648/and-her-i-love-yous-sounds-a-hell-of-a-lot)
> 
> warning, there is character death & violence typical to both the 100 & pacific rim but at no point to i go in depth & it's pretty much inferred so yeah.

After their first post-drift physical they retreat to Raven’s room, sandwiched together on her narrow bunk trying to get as close as physically possible. 

It feels strange, to be two separate people with separate minds and separate bodies after drifting together. Sharing everything that makes you who you are with another person, every single thought, memory, feeling, only to get wrenched apart again.

“Stupid post-drift hangover,” Raven mutters at one point, her chin digging into Clarke’s shoulder when she speaks.

It doesn’t hurt much, but it’s enough that Clarke knows Raven’s there, close. She starts to feel better after that.

//

‘Fucking Kaiju’s,’ comes bouncing through their neural link and Clarke laughs, breathless, as they swing a punch at the level three that had come through the breach.

‘Fucking Kaiju’s,’ she agrees, lifting a leg to kick out the Kaiju’s leg and leave it off balance as they fire up the plasma canon. ‘Trying to take over the planet _and_ disrupting movie night.’

“Unbelievable,” they say, aloud and in unison as they drop the dead Kaiju in the middle of the parking lot.

//

“I hope you guys are ready to go down,” Monty says, dropping into the seat across from Clarke.

“Please,” Clarke scoffs.

“You’re the one’s going down,” Raven says, pointing her fork at him, “We always clean up at game night.”

“That’s going to change tonight,” Bellamy says from Raven’s right, “Octavia and I are going to sweep the floor with you.”

“That’s some big talk, Blake,” Miller flicks a spoonful of mashed potatoes at Bellamy, smirking at the disdain on his face when it hits him directly in the chest.

“It’s not just going to be talk once we beat you,” Octavia says, handing her brother a napkin while Monty snaps a picture.

“Just make sure your bets are in before five,” Monty reminds them, their phone’s dinging with the notification that @montyg has posted a picture.

//

“They can’t shut down the jaeger program,” Raven says, disbelief colouring her tone, “What’s going to happen the next time a Kaiju attacks? Pray it doesn’t kill to many people, destroy to many buildings?” 

“They think their fucking wall will keep them out,” Harper spits out, face flushed.

“Dumbasses,” Clarke chimes in, “They can’t relocate us Hong Kong and let the jaeger program die out; humanity will die out with us.”

“We’re drinking to the end of the world then,” Jasper announces, entering the room with several bottles of what Clarke assumes is Monty’s signature moonshine. 

//

Following their transfer to the Shatterdome all the pilots train harder than before. They start logging more hours on the mat, brushing up on their combat skills, spend more time running drift simulations, more time watching old tapes and analyzing their previous fights. If they’re going to go out, they’re going to go out fighting.

//

Clarke knows how Raven feels about her, always has thanks to the drift. She also knows that Raven knows about Clarke’s feelings too. One of the first things you learn from drifting is how to get over embarrassment. Your co-pilot knows everything you’ve ever experienced and vice versa, if you don’t get over it quickly you’re going to spend your whole life blushing.

By an unspoken agreement made in the drift they’ve never voiced these feelings aloud. Clarke’s beginning to wonder if she should change that. 

//

The comms for the _Keeper_ and the _Purpose_ have gone dark, but they don’t let themselves think about what that could mean. Force themselves to focus on the Kaiju’s in front of them, making their way towards the shore and more specifically, the city.

The first double event since K-Sci predicted they would start seeing multiple Kaiju’s coming through the breach three days ago.

‘We’ve got this,” They think, bringing up a foot to kick the Kaiju in the chest, driving it back several meters as they fire up their plasma canons, “we can do it.” 

//

“I’m really glad you assholes are alive,” Bellamy says, once they’ve all been examined by the medical personnel, “You had us worried there for a minute with your freefall from outer space.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Raven says, her arm wrapped tightly around Clarke’s shoulders, “I’m glad you didn’t get eaten by that Kaiju.” 

“Please,” Octavia laughs from her place at Bellamy’s side, “He’d be to bitter, the Kaiju would have spit him straight back out.”

Clarke snorts and Raven tightens her grip on her, “It’s time for a sixteen hour nap, we’ll see you two at lunch tomorrow.”

Clarke waves goodbye and lets Raven drag her down the corridor to her quarters. 

//

“We understand the risk,” they say, side by side like always, agreeing to what is essentially a suicide mission. But if it works, if they can actually close the breach and survive closing it, then they’re free.

They tell Kane they accept the mission.

//

“If we make it through this,” Clarke says, knows Raven can finish the sentence without her help.

They’re shoulder to shoulder, sitting in the space between their rigs passing a bottle of vodka back and forth. Soon they’re going to be going through the breach, trying to stop the attacks once and for all, but for now they’re going to sit here and enjoy each other’s company. Spend as much time together as they can.

“If we make it through this,” Raven echoes Clarke’s promise, a verbal pact.

We’re going to make it, Clarke tells herself, repeating it like a mantra. We have to.

//

“Octavia,” Bellamy says; they hear his voice break over the comms and pretend they don’t, “I love you so much.”

“I was the lucky one,” Octavia says, voice strained. They don’t understand the context of the words, but obviously they mean something to the siblings. “You know that, right big brother?”

They don’t hear Bellamy’s response over the screech of metal.

//

“We’ve got the Kaiju carcass. We’re going through the breach,” They say, their voice shaking. “See you on the other side of this.”

//

She ejects Raven’s pod. Her oxygen supply is gone, Raven’s gone; it’s just her now. For the first time in a long time, the inside of her head feels empty. 

She detonates the _Struggle‘s_ core, hit’s the eject button, prays she’ll make it back. 

//

Everything is dark, and then all there is is Raven. Just like that, everything is back to normal.

“We did it,” Raven clutches her shoulders, fingers pressing into her biceps through her jumpsuit tightly enough that Clarke knows it’s going to bruise. “We saved the world, and we didn’t die doing it.”

Later, once the adrenaline and shock wears off, they’ll remember all their friends who didn’t make it; who died saving the world. But for right now, they float somewhere off the coast of China and hold each other.

//

Clarke finds Raven sitting in the space between their rigs nearly a month after they successfully closed the breach. The _Struggle_ rebuilt for a victory lap.

It’s been a whirlwind month of press releases and interviews and memorials. Clarke’s glad it’s all finally over, that they can go home and mourn in private. Reclaim their lives. 

Clarke isn’t sure who she is outside of a jaeger anymore; who she is separated from Raven.

“So,” Clarke announces herself, rapping a fist against the metal shell of the _Star’s Struggle_ , “I made you a promise several weeks ago in this very cockpit.”

“You did,” Raven says, a smile playing on her lips. “You meant it?”

“You’ve been inside my head enough times to know that I meant it,” Clarke says, taking a seat beside Raven on the cold metal floor. 

“Good,” Raven slides a hand into Clarke’s hair to pull her into a kiss, “because I meant it too. As long as you want me with you, you’ve got me.”

“You’re going to be stuck with me for a long time then,” Clarke laughs, wrapping her arms around Raven’s shoulders and pulling her close, her grip tight but not uncomfortable. The way they always used to be post-drift. 

“We do have all the time in the world now, seeing as how we stopped the apocalypse and all,” Raven agrees, her breathing syncing up with Clarke’s. “We should probably make the most of it.”


End file.
